


漂亮学妹与内向学长

by ChuudokuriN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuudokuriN/pseuds/ChuudokuriN
Summary: 沉默内向的男子高中生李泰容，某天胳膊肘夹着书往教室走，路过操场时被猛然飞过来的一颗排球砸得荤七素八，摔碎了眼镜。李泰容想他妈哪个不长眼的狗东西砸老子，一抬头看到两球挺立，他一惊，只听那两球道：“学长你没事吧？”





	漂亮学妹与内向学长

**Author's Note:**

> GB港容

沉默内向的男子高中生李泰容，某天胳膊肘夹着书往教室走，路过操场时被猛然飞过来的一颗排球砸得荤七素八，摔碎了眼镜。李泰容想他妈哪个不长眼的狗东西砸老子，一抬头看到两球挺立，他一惊，只听那两球道：“学长你没事吧？”  
然后他才发现是位巨乳辣妹跪在他面前问他，辣妹向他伸手，他为了男人的自尊挣扎着自己捡了眼镜爬起来，眯眼看清这正是这学年刚入学就因为身材和脸蛋在校园论坛屠版的港籍新高一。他头其实痛得要命但还是面无表情假装没事就要走，学妹拉住他的袖子说学长你流血了我带你去医务室吧！  
李泰容还没来得及拒绝，学妹就扯着他的袖子往医务室走，李泰容心里又一惊这女的力气怎么这么大，他怕伤着人又不敢使全力挣脱，只能像个傻子一样跟着学妹走。  
到了医务室发现值班医生不在，李泰容暗骂这群吃白饭的整天就他妈知道翘班，但是学妹看起来却挺开心，让李泰容先坐到床上去，自己背过身挽起头发要给他上药。李泰容看着学妹把一头灿烂的金色卷发撩起来露出纤细的后颈，不禁出了神，也没想为什么上药还要到床上去，总之是坐好乖乖地等着上药。  
学妹找个碘伏和棉签找了半天，李泰容等得开始发困才等来她给自己处理伤口。没想到漂亮学妹长得有多好看上药技术就有多烂，拿着根棉棒在李泰容额头上乱无章法的糊抹一通，李泰容觉得额头都要被戳烂，学妹才嫣然一笑：“好啦！”  
李泰容觉得虽然自己头上了药感觉还更要命，但一想自己高中三年来第一次有女生对自己这么好，还是蛮感动，对她点点头，道了声谢起身准备过去上课。学妹却猛地拉住他，瘪着嘴坐在床上透过扑闪着的睫毛看他，“学长再留下来陪我一会儿吧，我不想上体育课啦。”  
李泰容心里地动山摇，他妈的漂亮学妹对自己撒娇普通人不说三年高中了人生三十年都不见得能碰到一次啊！于是点头如捣蒜，连声说好，又坐回床上。但是他一坐回去就开始后悔，和对方又不熟，这么相对而坐算什么，打坐双修？只能低着头藏住自己的大红脸。不想学妹却率先动手动脚，摸上他的脸说学长还是不戴眼镜更帅。李泰容受宠若惊，更帅，那意思是我戴眼镜也帅？学妹又向他挪动了几厘米，蹬了鞋子在床上盘起腿，单手托腮叹气：“唉，学长长这么帅是不是已经有女朋友了啊——”  
“没有！”李泰容猛抬头，连耳朵尖都泛着粉红，无意中瞄到学妹短得只能掩住大腿根的裙子，又不知所措地低头。  
学妹猛地爆发出一阵笑声，捧住李泰容的脸与他对视，深情款款地说学长真的好可爱。李泰容又惊又喜，迎上学妹炯炯的目光却忍不住打了个寒颤，感觉这女人可能不简单。这么想着，学妹忽然凑上脸，额头贴上李泰容的额头，有点害羞地问道，“学长，我可以亲你一下吗？”  
李泰容大脑一片空白，但在完全失去思考能力之前，他听到自己小声说：“我额头上有碘伏不小心别蹭到……”  
学妹大概也觉得他在犯傻，只是吃吃地笑，然后把笑声用吻做药引给他全部服下。  
女孩子的嘴唇原来这么软，处男李泰容几乎要流泪，他能感觉到学妹被全校男生觊觎的微微翘起的唇在他的嘴上流连，转换角度撬开他的嘴，又忽然像蝴蝶一样轻盈地离开，转而吻掉他滑落的眼泪。  
“为什么要哭呢？”  
李泰容才发现自己在莫名其妙哭，丢脸得想当场升华，学妹摸摸他的脸，起身下床，李泰容心里一凉，难道学妹是觉得哭哭啼啼的男人太烦，然后学妹忽然单膝跪地一把分开他的腿，歪着头笑天真烂漫，“那接下来给学长口也可以吧？”  
……今天不到三小时感觉过完了别人谈恋爱三个月才能做到的事情，是不是太幸运了下午放学回家路上会不会被车撞死啊。李泰容再次放空，这学妹看起来是问他实际上根本是说陈述句，就算现在想跑估计也会被她绑起来。学妹露出诡计得逞的笑容，将鬓角的碎发别到耳后，咬住李泰容的裤链慢悠悠地向下扯。她解皮带的手法看着比上药要熟练百倍，几下就把李泰容下身扒得只剩内裤，隔着内裤单手扶住李泰容的阴茎，轻轻地印上一个吻。李泰容一抖，猛地别开脸，却觉得有点不尊重，毕竟自己才是那个被服务的人。于是小心翼翼地睁眼偷瞄，看学妹褪下他的内裤，伸出小舌从他的根部舔到顶端再整根含入。李泰容能感受到她炽热的口腔内壁与柔软的舌尖围绕着他。他随着学妹上下起伏的动作爽到打颤，忍不住伸出手按住她的头，学妹也顺着他的动作向下，发出啧啧的水声。因为声音过于响亮而救回了李泰容的理性，他急忙放开手道歉，学妹含糊不清地说没事，又加紧了动作，李泰容终于在一阵吮吸中缴械。  
“……呃呃对不起我不是故意射在你嘴里的！”  
他惊慌失措地把学妹扶起来，后者摆摆手，鼓这嘴抬头看他，然后张开嘴让李泰容看自己的精液被她满满的含在口中。  
李泰容羞到语无伦次，赶紧让她吐出来。学妹说吐就吐，低下头伸手，让乳白色的浊液滴在手心里才拿纸巾擦掉。真的太会玩了吧这女的，李泰容呼吸急促，接着学妹忽然掏出一个安全套，用牙齿撕开包装后套在手指上，然后掰开李泰容的腿就要往他后穴里送。李泰容一惊，这意思难道是要操我？他想并上腿，无奈学妹人还在他大腿间，他小心翼翼地问他要干什么，学妹莫名其妙地看他，“当然是操你啊不然呢？”  
我操她真要操我！李泰容赶紧挣扎，学妹皱起眉头用力按住他的大腿，力气之大痛到李泰容几乎叫出来，他怎么就忘记了校园论坛里疯传的怪力女也是她？正当李泰容后悔莫及时，学妹又拍拍他的屁股让他放松，不然会痛死。李泰容自知在劫难逃，眼镜一闭，想着为了报答漂亮妹妹让自己童真毕业的恩情把处女给她就算了。可学妹手指刚进来他就痛到鬼哭狼嚎，刚才的眼泪还没干又落了下来。学妹有点无语让他男人点不就是根手指嘛又不是几把。李泰容委屈，对于直男来说一根手指都是翻天覆地的大事了好不好！  
“唉，早知道这么容易就搞到手我就带点润滑液来了。”  
学妹小声叹气，她一根手指仍在艰难的开拓，光是安全套上自带的润滑油对打开处女学长干涩的甬道几乎毫无作用，而学长脆弱的直男自尊马上被刺伤，还忽视了这女的是有备而来的事实，“什么，我这么好搞吗？”  
学妹咧嘴一笑：“哪里，学长是贞女烈妇，我拿着球等你等了半学期今天总算把到你了。”  
李泰容气到忘了屁股里的那根手指就要坐起来，不想却让学妹的手指捅的更深，隐约还蹭到了某一点，他倒吸一口气仰着头又倒回床上，学妹却又惊又喜，问他是不是碰到了前列腺。李泰容怎么知道碰没碰到，但是学妹的手指虽细但长，在他体内的深度让他面红耳赤。学妹全当他是默认，雀跃地又往里加了第二根手指，却比第一根还痛得难以接受。但稍加适应后李泰容却感觉尾椎发麻，人生第一次体验到被人操后面的快感，舒服得令他发慌，哭哭啼啼地求学妹停下来，学妹冲他吐舌头，说不要，两根手指在他后穴里摸索着，沿着内壁寻找那令人欢愉的一点。李泰容在泪眼朦胧中恍惚地与她对视，学妹心一软，扯着他的衣领把他拉下来接吻，在他耳边喃喃道真的好喜欢学长才这样的，所以学长不要讨厌我。其实这个吻还带着李泰容自己的味道，但是李泰容完全不在意，哪怕这女的又往他后穴里加进第三根手指，因为他也其实好喜欢学妹，在论坛上见到照片就一见钟情的那种喜欢。学妹三根手指把他的后穴塞得满满当当，大声感慨学长好紧真的是处女。李泰容的喜欢顿时-0.001，掩面让她要操赶紧，值班医生就要回来了。学妹说值班医生早就和我串通好啦，李泰容方才明白自己是进了套，却被学妹的手指操前列腺操得浑身发软化在床上。学妹尝试着抽插了几下，李泰容爽到口齿不清让她慢点，换来的却是大力的操干，刚才射过的性器又昂首挺立。  
“学长要被我操射了吗？”  
学妹含着笑伏在他耳边问道，她为了方便又爬上了床，手上动作却不停。李泰容流着泪咬住床单，他的羞耻心禁止他被学妹指奸到浪叫，但是真的好舒服，他的前列腺被修长的手指有力地顶弄抚摸，前端的阴茎蹭在床单上留下水迹，再加上听着学妹在他身后因剧烈的动作而娇喘微微，李泰容觉得自己像是要疯了。这时一只手又伸过来掰开的嘴，学妹温柔的说学长没关系，叫出来吧，没有人会听到的。她边说着手指边和李泰容的舌尖纠缠，李泰容的浸液顺着嘴角伴着呻吟流下来，他彻底沦陷在这个女人的手指下了，抽抽嗒嗒地求饶，“慢一点……我真的不行了……”  
“学长在求谁呢？我叫旭熙哦。”  
“呜呜…旭熙……我真的不要了……”  
学妹才笑着放开玩弄他舌头的手转而安抚他的前端，李泰容在前后夹击下顿时缴械，射在了床单上。  
“学长！这样会被医生骂的！”  
学妹忙拔出手指，手忙脚乱地找纸巾，留下李泰容无力地瘫在床上。他才是要骂人，怎么会有这种拔手无情的女人，明明是她把自己操成这样的好不好！好在学妹还算有点良心，帮李泰容穿上裤子，收拾好了现场才把脚步虚浮的李泰容送回班级，临走前不忘回头笑着挥手，“泰容学长！我们下次再见！”  
李泰容心一沉，这女的怎么还知道自己名字，看来自己真的要小心了。


End file.
